User blog:Paralie Marquena/If there were a sequel...
Hi! You may be reading this because you miss R.W., or because you are innundating yourself with anything/everything Mrs. Doubtfire. Ever wanted to find out someone's ideas for another film? Aspects to be present/themes? Simply just bored and will click on anything? Well... Let's assume that CGI professionals, amongst others, have volunteered to make a perfect CGI of Robin and voice professionals have managed to duplicate his voice to say anything they wish. And, hence, while creepy to likely many, we have a Mrs. Doubtfire 2! With magic of makeup/CGI, we make people look young when applicable. (Natalie is recast with a uncanny lookalike) Some ideas, each separate from the other...oh, and you should know that I'm a big, humongous sap, although not always. Moving on: #Miranda watches Daniel with the kids, and 5 weeks after the events of the movie (Stu broke up with her because her ex-husband "is crazy"), she comes over to his apartment to pick them up and when they are in the room, kisses him. They quietly begin a romance. 8 weeks after the kiss, while the kids are at school, Miranda quietly comes to the studio and they make love on a bed on set in another room. 3 weeks after that, Chris finds a love note Miranda forgot to hide. He tells Lydia that their parents are back together and now they see the signs in their mother and father. 5 weeks later, they tell the kids they are seeing each other again and Daniel eventually stays the night. Although Miranda is ready to let him back in bed, they take it slow for the kids, being that they are divorced. He is still the person he was as Mrs. Doubtfire but keeps his sillyness. He moves back in and is officially as much a parent as Miranda. 7 weeks after, their romance blazing, Daniel proposes to MIranda again, with a better ring from his job as Mrs. Doubtfire. She accepts and they get married in a quick ceremony that all the children are present for, Natalie holding both their hands. They decide to go away for the week to Hawaii, the children staying with Daniel's parents. There, Miranda gets food poisoning and Daniel takes her to the doctor. However, she is pregnant again! Not expected, but welcome, they come home after the vacation is done and tell the kids. 7 months later, their family is complete with a baby brother named Jason Brandon Hilliard and Daniel begins renovations on the house. And they all live happily ever after. #Miranda calls Daniel up the night of hearing Katie's letter and tells him to not say anything, but that she has signed them up for couple's counseling. Daniel is very nervous and the sessions are involved and each are open. After the 9th session, Daniel takes Miranda's arm in the hallway and looks at her gently and tells her he loves her and this gives her the courage to kiss him. They go together back home and wait for the kids to get back and tell them they are getting remarried in a court ceremony, being they already married before. Both know they still have work to do and still go to counseling. Overtime, they are more affectionate and in the end, it's a happy family. #Stu gets out of the hospital from his pepper fiasco and reunites with Miranda. We find out in the movie that he's "likes" girls 4-17. Daniel, not being Mrs. Doubtfire for his family, has time to research Stu after him and Miranda get engaged and finds he was acquited in molestation of a 7-year-old girl. He prints it out and shows Miranda. She breaks up with Stu after a year and a half of courtship. However, the damage is done and Stu has installed cameras in Natalie and Lydia's rooms and the bathroom. When Miranda eventually pays Daniel to help them restore the house to put it up for sale for a fair price, he finds the cameras and has to tell Lydia, now 21, and Miranda what obviously Stu had been doing. Daniel turns it over to the police and he is arrested. As they watch him get put in handcuffs, Miranda lets Daniel hold her. #Daniel gets lipsuction, hair dye, electrolosis, plastic surgery and a voice change and becomes Ken Higgins, Miranda's new boyfriend and finally husband. What will happen when Miranda finds out? And will the kids accept this? #It's 25 years later and Daniel and Miranda are simply living together, having started co-parenting while living together and Daniel never moving out and letting Lydia live there with them, her having started a meth and cocaine addiction when she was 22. When they finally get her in therapy, they need to go to couple's therapy. They begin holding hands at home. When she goes back after 6 months, clean and healthy, she is surprised to see her parents back together, their divorce having been a catalyst for her addiction. Although their relationship is somewhat platonic, with handholding and cheek kisses at their old age, she is thrilled. #6 years after the first movie, Stu's gambling addiction has left Miranda and the kids destitute, living with Daniel and Miranda unemployable, being connected with him. The film then takes a Zach/Miri turn... #Stu and Miranda's relationship becomes abusive and Miranda is eventually killed by him throwing her down the stairs, leaving 17-year-old Natalie to Daniel, who has finally remarried. Then he finds out the drama his two eldest children have been saddling their mother with as she was being beaten by the fists of Stu... #3 years after the movie, little Natalie needs her parents' marrow (Stu and Miranda broke up months after the end of the movie). Miranda tells Daniel she is afraid of needles now, but he is not a match. This highly concerns her and Daniel is suspicious when it seems she would rather Natalie die and then Miranda runs, leaving a note saying this is too much. Daniel's instincts kick in as a parent and he compares the DNA of Natalie and Miranda. They are related but not enough. It then comes to light that Miranda is Natalie's aunt. Daniel pours his life into figuring out this mystery while Chris realizes his girlfriend is cheating on him. Daniel finds out "Miranda" is not the mother of any of his children and that she had a twin. The police put a lot of manpower in and a year later, find the real Miranda, who loves Daniel and was kidnapped by her sister who was determined to get this guy out of her life because he wasn't good enough, despite not being family to Miranda for years. Daniel hugs and kisses her and tells her of Natalie, who she has not seen since she was 4 1/2. Miranda's marrow cures her and after explaining it to the kids, Miranda finally comes back home with Daniel and the kids where she belongs. #Similar to 8: 7 months later, Lydia, Natalie and Chris are all living with Stu and Miranda in the house, who are engaged, but are about to sell it. Daniel is in the middle of moving, himself, buying the home from Miranda. One day, Lydia skips school and asks to speak to Daniel from the door of his work and asks if they can go to a cafe for lunch and talk. Lydia has had her doubts before, but she has lived with Miranda while Daniel hasn't and does not think that is her mother. She saw her in the mirror covering up beauty marks that she has never seen on her mother's face, and Daniel has never seen them. Together, him and Lydia hatch a plan to find out what is going on. A lot of drama, going through "Miranda's" stuff, and in the end, Miranda's twin is arrested and the movie ends with Daniel vowing to never stop looking for her. Leading to a 3rd sequel... #After Daniel comes back with the kids after that last scene, him and Miranda get back together. Stu is at home as Miranda is seemingly getting her life back together after Daniel had duped her for so many weeks. Miranda soon tells Stu that it's over and 3 weeks later, the family and Daniel's family, Miranda's not supportive, come to a small outdoor ceremony where they marry again this time renewing their vows. Lydia and Chris notice that Stu is in the distance, watching, both jarred. Miranda and Daniel take a trip with their kids to Missouri, Illinois and a lake up north, but when they come back, Stu begins stalking Miranda. Narrowly escaping hitmen and Lydia feeling like someone is watching her while she is it the dressing room, Daniel begins a fight to fully take his family back, and perhaps a friend or 2 in his new place in the acting world can assist him... #The above, basically, but Daniel starts stalking the newly married Miranda, Stu and his kids, losing his job, the love of his children, and his self-respect. He eventually kills himself in front of them all. (this is Daniel, not Robin) Category:Blog posts